nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
7. Aventüre
Zusammenfassung Auf märchenhafte Weise segeln Gunther, Siegfried, Hagen und Dankwart nur zu viert in einem kleinen Schifflein nach Island. Brünhild erwartet zunächst, dass Siegfried um sie werben wolle. Um nicht ihren Verdacht zu erregen, warum er mitkommt, gibt Siegfried sich als Gefolgsmann Gunthers aus und erklärt, er komme nicht freiwillig mit. Um diese Täuschung zu vervollkommnen, leistet Siegfried für Gunther den Stratordienst: er führt Gunthers Pferd vor aller Augen am Zügel. Daraufhin akzeptiert Brünhild, dass Gunther um sie werben will, und wird zu ihrer Überraschung von ihm, den sie für schwach einschätzte, besiegt: Durch die Tarnkappe unsichtbar gemacht, besiegt Siegfried Brünhild so, dass sie glaubt, Gunther habe den Sieg mit eigener Kraft errungen. Brünhild lässt ihre Gefolgsleute herbeiholen, um die Herrschaft an Gunther zu übergeben. Hagen befürchtet, diese Übermacht könnte sie überfallen. Dichtung Siebentes Abenteuer - Wie Gunther Brunhilden gewann 402 Ihr Schifflein unterdessen war auf dem Meer Zur Burg heran gefloßen: da sah der König hehr Oben in den Fenstern manche schöne Maid. Daß er sie nicht erkannte, das war in Wahrheit ihm leid. 403 Er fragte Siegfrieden, den Gesellen sein: "Hättet ihr wohl Kunde um diese Mägdelein, Die dort hernieder schauen nach uns auf die Flut? Wie ihr Herr auch heiße, so tragen sie hohen Muth." 404 Da sprach der kühne Siegfried: "Nun sollt ihr heimlich spähn Nach den Jungfrauen und sollt mir dann gestehn, Welche ihr nehmen wolltet, wär euch die Wahl verliehn." "Das will ich," sprach Gunther, dieser Ritter schnell und kühn. 405 "So schau ich ihrer Eine in jenem Fenster an, Im schneeweißen Kleide, die ist so wohlgethan: Die wählen meine Augen, so schön ist sie von Leib. Wenn ich gebieten dürfte, sie müste werden mein Weib." 406 "Dir hat recht erkoren deiner Augen Schein: Es ist die edle Brunhild, das schöne Mägdelein, Nach der das Herz dir ringet, der Sinn und auch der Muth." All ihr Gebaren dauchte König Gunthern gut. 407 Da hieß die Königstochter von den Fenstern gehn Die minniglichen Maide: sie sollten da nicht stehn Zum Anblick für die Fremden; sie folgten unverwandt. Was da die Frauen thaten, das ist uns auch wohl bekannt. 408 Sie zierten sich entgegen den unkunden Herrn, Wie es immer thaten schöne Frauen gern. Dann an die engen Fenster traten sie heran, Wo sie die Helden sahen: das ward aus Neugier gethan. 409 Nur ihrer Viere waren, die kamen in das Land. Siegfried der kühne ein Ross zog auf den Strand. Das sahen durch die Fenster die schönen Frauen an: Große Ehre dauchte sich König Gunther gethan. 410 Er hielt ihm bei dem Zaume das zierliche Ross, Das war gut und stattlich, stark dazu und groß, Bis der König Gunther fest im Sattel saß. Also dient' ihm Siegfried, was er hernach doch ganz vergaß. 411 Dann zog er auch das seine aus dem Schiff heran: Er hatte solche Dienste gar selten sonst gethan, Daß er am Steigreif Helden gestanden wär. Das sahen durch die Fenster die schönen Frauen hehr. 412 Es war in gleicher Weise den Helden allbereit Von schneeblanker Farbe das Ross und auch das Kleid, Dem einen wie dem andern, und schön der Schilde Rand: Die warfen hellen Schimmer an der edeln Recken Hand. 413 Ihre Sättel wohlgesteinet, die Brustriemen schmal: So ritten sie herrlich vor Brunhildens Saal; Daran hiengen Schellen von lichtem Golde roth. Sie kamen zu dem Lande, wie ihr Hochsinn gebot, 414 Mit Speren neu geschliffen, mit wohlgeschaffnem Schwert, Das bis auf die Sporen gieng den Helden werth. Die Wohlgemuthen führten es scharf genug und breit. Das alles sah Brunhild, diese herrliche Maid. 415 Mit ihnen kam auch Dankwart und sein Bruder Hagen: Diese beide trugen, wie wir hören sagen, Von rabenschwarzer Farbe reichgewirktes Kleid; Neu waren ihre Schilde, gut, dazu auch lang und breit. 416 Von India dem Lande trugen sie Gestein, Das warf an ihrem Kleide auf und ab den Schein. Sie ließen unbehütet das Schifflein bei der Flut; So ritten nach der Veste diese Helden kühn und gut. 417 Sechsundachtzig Thürme sahn sie darin zumal, Drei weite Pfalzen und einen schönen Saal Von edelm Marmelsteine, so grün wie das Gras, Darin die Königstochter mit ihrem Ingefinde saß. 418 Die Burg war erschloßen und weithin aufgethan, Brunhildes Mannen liefen alsbald heran Und empfiengen die Gäste in ihrer Herrin Land. Die Rosse nahm man ihnen und die Schilde von der Hand. 419 Da sprach der Kämmrer Einer: "Gebt uns euer Schwert Und die lichten Panzer." "Das wird euch nicht gewährt," Sprach Hagen von Tronje, "wir wollens selber tragen." Da begann ihm Siegfried von des Hofs Gebrauch zu sagen: 420 "In dieser Burg ist Sitte, das will ich euch sagen, Keine Waffen dürfen da die Gäste tragen: Laßt sie von hinnen bringen, das ist wohlgethan." Ihm folgte wider Willen Hagen, König Gunthers Mann. 421 Man ließ den Gästen schenken und schaffen gute Ruh. Manchen schnellen Recken sah man dem Hofe zu Allenthalben eilen in fürstlichem Gewand; Doch wurden nach den Kühnen ringsher die Blicke gesandt. 422 Nun wurden auch Brunhilden gesagt die Mären, Daß unbekannte Recken gekommen wären In herrlichem Gewande gefloßen auf der Flut. Da begann zu fragen diese Jungfrau schön und gut: 423 "Ihr sollt mich hören laßen," sprach das Mägdelein, "Wer die unbekannten Recken mögen sein, Die ich dort stehen sehe in meiner Burg so hehr, Und wem zu Lieb die Helden wohl gefahren sind hieher. 424 Des Gesindes sprach da Einer: "Frau, ich muß gestehn, Daß ich ihrer Keinen je zuvor gesehn; Doch Einer steht darunter, der Siegfrieds Weise hat: Den sollt ihr wohl empfangen, das ist in Treuen mein Rath. 425 "Der andre der Gesellen, gar löblich dünkt er mich; Wenn er die Macht besäße, zum König ziemt' er sich Ob weiten Fürstenlanden, sollt er die versehn. Man sieht ihn bei den Andern so recht herrlich da stehn. 426 "Der dritte der Gesellen, der hat gar herben Sinn, Doch schönen Wuchs nicht minder, reiche Königin. Die Blicke sind gewaltig, deren so viel er thut: Er trägt in seinem Sinne, wähn ich, grimmigen Muth. 427 "Der jüngste darunter, gar löblich dünkt er mich: Man sieht den reichen Degen so recht minniglich In jungfräulicher Sitte und edler Haltung stehn: Wir müstens alle fürchten, wär ihm ein Leid hier geschehn. 428 "So freundlich er gebahre, so wohlgethan sein Leib, Er brächte doch zum Weinen manch waidliches Weib, Wenn er zürnen sollte; sein Wuchs ist wohl so gut, Er ist an allen Tugenden ein Degen kühn und wohlgemuth." 429 Da sprach die Königstochter: "Nun bringt mir mein Gewand: Und ist der starke Siegfried gekommen in mein Land Um meiner Minne willen, es geht ihm an den Leib: Ich fürcht ihn nicht so heftig, daß ich würde sein Weib." 430 Brunhild die schöne trug bald erlesen Kleid. Auch gab ihr Geleite manche schöne Maid, Wohl hundert oder drüber, sie all in reicher Zier. Die Gäste kam zu schauen manches edle Weib mit ihr. 431 Mit ihnen giengen Degen aus Isenland, Brunhildens Recken, die Schwerter in der Hand, Fünfhundert oder drüber; das war den Gästen leid. Aufstanden von den Sitzen die kühnen Helden allbereit. 432 Als die Königstochter Siegfrieden sah, Wohlgezogen sprach sie zu dem Gaste da: "Seid willkommen, Siegfried, hier in diesem Land. Was meint eure Reise? das macht mir, bitt ich, bekannt." 433 "Viel Dank muß ich euch sagen, Frau Brunhild, Daß ihr mich geruht zu grüßen, Fürstentochter mild, Vor diesem edeln Recken, der hier vor mir steht: Denn der ist mein Lehnsherr; der Ehre Siegfried wohl enträth. 434 "Er ist am Rheine König: was soll ich sagen mehr? Dir nur zu Liebe fuhren wir hierher. Er will dich gerne minnen, was ihm geschehen mag. Nun bedenke dich bei Zeiten: mein Herr läßt nimmermehr nach. 435 "Er ist geheißen Gunther, ein König reich und hehr. Erwirbt er deine Minne, nicht mehr ist sein Begehr. Deinthalb mit ihm that ich diese Fahrt; Wenn er mein Herr nicht wäre, ich hätt es sicher gespart." 436 Sie sprach: "Wenn er dein Herr ist und du in seinem Lehn, Will er, die ich ertheile, meine Spiele dann bestehn Und bleibt darin der Meister, so werd ich sein Weib; Doch ists, daß ich gewinne, es geht euch allen an den Leib." 437 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "So zeig uns, Königin, Was ihr für Spiel' ertheilet. Eh euch den Gewinn Mein Herr Gunther ließe, so müst es übel sein: Er mag wohl noch erwerben ein so schönes Mägdelein." 438 "Den Stein soll er werfen und springen darnach, Den Sper mit mir schießen: drum sei euch nicht zu jach. Ihr verliert hier mit der Ehre Leben leicht und Leib: Drum mögt ihr euch bedenken," sprach das minnigliche Weib. 439 Siegfried der schnelle gieng zu dem König hin Und bat ihn, frei zu reden mit der Königin Ganz nach seinem Willen; angstlos soll er sein: "Ich will dich wohl behüten vor ihr mit den Listen mein." 440 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Königstochter hehr, Ertheilt mir, was ihr wollet, und wär es auch noch mehr, Eurer Schönheit willen bestünd ich Alles gern. Mein Haupt will ich verlieren, gewinnt ihr mich nicht zum Herrn." 441 Als da seine Rede vernahm die Königin, Bat sie, wie ihr ziemte, das Spiel nicht zu verziehn. Sie ließ sich zum Streite bringen ihr Gewand, Einen goldnen Panzer und einen guten Schildesrand. 442 Ein seiden Waffenhemde zog sich an die Maid, Das ihr keine Waffe verletzen konnt im Streit, Von Zeugen wohlgeschaffen aus Libya dem Land: Lichtgewirkte Borten erglänzten rings an dem Rand. 443 Derweil hatt ihr Uebermuth den Gästen schwer gedräut. Dankwart und Hagen die standen unerfreut. Wie es dem Herrn ergienge, sorgte sehr ihr Muth. Sie dachten: "Unsre Reise bekommt uns Recken nicht gut." 444 Derweilen gieng Siegfried, der listige Mann, Eh es wer bemerkte, an das Schiff heran, Wo er die Tarnkappe verborgen liegen fand, In die er hurtig schlüpfte: da war er Niemand bekannt. 445 Er eilte bald zurücke und fand hier Recken viel: Die Königin ertheilte da ihr hohes Spiel. Da gieng er hin verstohlen und daß ihn Niemand sah Von Allen, die da waren, was durch Zauber geschah. 446 Es war ein Kreis gezogen, wo das Spiel geschehn Vor kühnen Recken sollte, die es wollten sehn. Wohl siebenhundert sah man Waffen tragen: Wer das Spiel gewänne, das sollten sie nach Wahrheit sagen. 447 Da war gekommen Brunhild, die man gewaffnet fand, Als ob sie streiten wolle um aller Könge Land. Wohl trug sie auf der Seide viel Golddrähte fein; Ihre minnigliche Farbe gab darunter holden Schein. 448 Nun kam ihr Gesinde, das trug herbei zuhand Aus allrothem Golde einen Schildesrand Mit hartem Stahlbeschlage, mächtig groß und breit, Worunter spielen wollte diese minnigliche Maid. 449 An einer edeln Borte ward der Schild getragen, Auf der Edelsteine, grasgrüne, lagen; Die tauschten mannigfaltig Gefunkel mit dem Gold. Er bedurfte großer Kühnheit, dem die Jungfrau wurde hold. 450 Der Schild war untern Buckeln, so ward uns gesagt, Von dreier Spannen Dicke; den trug hernach die Magd. An Stahl und auch an Golde war er reich genug, Den ihrer Kämmrer Einer mit Mühe selbvierter trug. 451 Als der starke Hagen den Schild hertragen sah, In großem Unmuthe sprach der Tronjer da: "Wie nun, König Gunther? An Leben gehts und Leib: Die ihr begehrt zu minnen, die ist ein teuflisches Weib." 452 Hört noch von ihren Kleidern: deren hatte sie genug. Von Azagauger Seide einen Wappenrock sie trug, Der kostbar war und edel: daran warf hellen Schein Von der Königstochter gar mancher herrliche Stein. 453 Da brachten sie der Frauen mächtig und breit Einen scharfen Wurfspieß; den verschoß sie allezeit, Stark und ungefüge, groß dazu und schwer. An seinen beiden Seiten schnitt gar grimmig der Sper. 454 Von des Spießes Schwere höret Wunder sagen: Wohl hundert Pfund Eisen war dazu verschlagen. Ihn trugen mühsam Dreie von Brunhildens Heer: Gunther der edle rang mit Sorgen da schwer. 455 Er dacht in seinem Sinne: "Was soll das sein hier? Der Teufel aus der Hölle, wie schützt' er sich vor ihr? War ich mit meinem Leben wieder an dem Rhein, Sie dürfte hier wohl lange meiner Minne ledig sein." 456 Er trug in seinen Sorgen, das wißet, Leid genug. All seine Rüstung man ihm zur Stelle trug. Gewappnet Stand der reiche König bald darin. Vor Leid hätte Hagen schier gar verwandelt den Sinn. 457 Da sprach Hagens Bruder, der kühne Dankwart: "Mich reut in der Seele her zu Hof die Fahrt. Nun hießen wir einst Recken! wie verlieren wir den Leib! Soll uns in diesem Lande nun verderben ein Weib. 458 "Des muß mich sehr verdrießen, daß ich kam in dieses Land. Hätte mein Bruder Hagen sein Schwert an der Hand Und auch ich das meine, so sollten sachte gehn Mit ihrem Uebermuthe Die in Brunhildens Lehn. 459 Sie sollten sich bescheiden, das glaubet mir nur. Hätt ich den Frieden tausendmal bestärkt mit einem Schwur, Bevor ich sterben sähe den lieben Herren mein, Das Leben müste laßen dieses schöne Mägdelein." 460 "Wir möchten ungefangen wohl räumen dieses Land," Sprach sein Bruder Hagen, "hätten wir das Gewand, Des wir zum Streit bedürfen, und die Schwerter gut, So sollte sich wohl sänften der schönen Fraue Uebermuth." 431 Wohl hörte, was er sagte, die Fraue wohlgethan; Ueber die Achsel sah sie ihn lächelnd an. "Nun er so kühn sich dünket, so bringt doch ihr Gewand, Ihre scharfen Waffen gebt den Helden an die Hand. 462 "Es kümmert mich so wenig, ob sie gewaffnet sind, Als ob sie bloß da stünden," so sprach das Königskind. "Ich fürchte Niemands Stärke, den ich noch je gekannt: Ich mag auch wohl genesen im Streit vor des Königs Hand." 463 Als man die Waffen brachte, wie die Maid gebot, Dankwart der kühne ward vor Freuden roth. "Nun spielt, was ihr wollet," sprach der Degen werth, "Gunther ist unbezwungen: wir haben wieder unser Schwert." 464 Brunhildens Stärke zeigte sich nicht klein: Man trug ihr zu dem Kreise einen schweren Stein, Groß und ungefüge, rund dabei und breit. Ihn trugen kaum zwölfe dieser Degen kühn im Streit. 465 Den warf sie allerwegen, wie sie den Sper verschoß. Darüber war die Sorge der Burgunden groß. "Wen will der König werben?" sprach da Hagen laut: "Wär sie in der Hölle doch des übeln Teufels Braut!" 466 An ihre weißen Arme sie die Ärmel wand, Sie schickte sich und faßte den Schild an die Hand, Sie schwang den Spieß zur Höhe: das war des Kampfe Beginn. Gunther und Siegfried bangten vor Brunhildens grimmem Sinn. 467 Und wär ihm da Siegfried zu Hülfe nicht gekommen, So hätte sie dem König das Leben wohl benommen. Er trat hinzu verstohlen und rührte seine Hand; Gunther seine Künste mit großen Sorgen befand. 468 "Wer wars, der mich berührte?" dachte der kühne Mann, Und wie er um sich blickte, da traf er Niemand an. Er sprach: "Ich bin es, Siegfried, der Geselle dein: Du sollst ganz ohne Sorge vor der Königin sein." 469 (Er sprach:) "Gieb aus den Händen den Schild, laß mich ihn tragen Und behalt im Sinne, was du mich hörest sagen: Du habe die Gebärde, ich will das Werk begehn." Als er ihn erkannte, da war ihm Liebes geschehn. 470 "Verhehl auch meine Künste, das ist uns beiden gut: So mag die Königstochter den hohen Uebermuth Nicht an dir vollbringen, wie sie gesonnen ist: Nun sieh doch, welcher Kühnheit sie wider dich sich vermißt." 471 Da schoß mit ganzen Kräften die herrliche Maid Den Sper nach einem neuen Schild, mächtig und breit; Den trug an der Linken Sieglindens Kind. Das Feuer sprang vom Stahle, als ob es wehte der Wind. 472 Des starken Spießes Schneide den Schild ganz durchdrang, Daß das Feuer lohend aus den Ringen sprang. Von dem Schuße fielen die kraftvollen Degen: War nicht die Tarnkappe, sie wären beide da erlegen. 473 Siegfried dem kühnen vom Munde brach das Blut. Bald sprang er auf die Füße: da nahm der Degen gut Den Sper, den sie geschoßen ihm hatte durch den Rand: Den warf ihr jetzt zurücke Siegfried mit kraftvoller Hand. 474 Er dacht: "Ich will nicht schießen das Mägdlein wonniglich." Des Spießes Schneide kehrt' er hinter den Rücken sich; Mit der Sperstange schoß er auf ihr Gewand, Daß es laut erhallte von seiner kraftreichen Hand. 475 Das Feuer stob vom Panzer, als trieb' es der Wind. Es hatte wohl geschoßen der Sieglinde Kind: Sie vermochte mit den Kräften dem Schuße nicht zu stehn; Das war von König Gunthern in Wahrheit nimmer geschehn. 476 Brunhild die schöne bald auf die Füße sprang: "Gunther, edler Ritter, des Schußes habe Dank!" Sie wähnt', er hätt es selber mit seiner Kraft gethan Nein, zu Boden warf sie ein viel stärkerer Mann. 477 Da gieng sie hin geschwinde, zornig war ihr Muth, Den Stein hoch erhub sie, die edle Jungfrau gut; Sie schwang ihn mit Kräften weithin von der Hand, Dann sprang sie nach dem Wurfe, daß laut erklang ihr Gewand. 478 Der Stein fiel zu Boden von ihr zwölf Klafter weit: Den Wurf überholte im Sprung die edle Maid. Hin gieng der schnelle Siegfried, wo der Stein nun lag: Gunther must ihn wägen, des Wurfs der Verholne pflag. 479 Siegfried war kräftig, kühn und auch lang; Den Stein warf er ferner, dazu er weiter sprang. Ein großes Wunder war es und künstlich genug, Daß er in dem Sprunge den König Gunther noch trug. 480 Der Sprung war ergangen, am Boden lag der Stein: Gunther wars, der Degen, den man sah allein. Brunhild die schöne ward vor Zorne roth; Gewendet hatte Siegfried dem König Gunther den Tod. 481 Zu ihrem Ingesinde sprach die Königin da, Als sie gesund den Helden an des Kreises Ende sah: "Ihr, meine Freund und Mannen, tretet gleich heran: Ihr sollt dem König Gunther alle werden unterthan." 482 Da legten die Kühnen die Waffen von der Hand Und boten sich zu Füßen von Burgundenland Gunther dem reichen, so mancher kühne Mann: Sie wähnten, die Spiele hätt er mit eigner Kraft gethan. 483 Er grüßte sie gar minniglich; wohl trug er höfschen Sinn. Da nahm ihn bei der Rechten die schöne Königin: Sie erlaubt' ihm, zu gebieten in ihrem ganzen Land. Des freute sich da Hagen, der Degen kühn und gewandt. 484 Sie bat den edeln Ritter mit ihr zurück zu gehn Zu dem weiten Saale, wo mancher Mann zu sehn, Und mans aus Furcht dem Degen nun desto beßer bot. Siegfrieds Kräfte hatten sie erledigt aller Noth. 485 Siegfried der schnelle war wohl schlau genug, Daß er die Tarnkappe aufzubewahren trug. Dann gieng er zu dem Saale, wo manche Fraue saß: Er sprach zu dem König, gar listiglich that er das: 486 "Was säumt ihr, Herr König, und beginnt die Spiele nicht, Die euch aufzugeben die Königin verspricht? Laßt uns doch bald erschauen, wie es damit bestellt." Als wüst er nichts von allem, so that der listige Held. 487 Da sprach die Königstochter: "Wie konnte das geschehn, Daß ihr nicht die Spiele, Herr Siegfried, habt gesehn, Worin hier Sieg errungen hat König Gunthers Hand?" Zur Antwort gab ihr Hagen aus der Burgunden Land: 488 Er sprach: "Da habt ihr, Königin, uns betrübt den Muth: Da war bei dem Schiffe Siegfried der Degen gut, Als der Vogt vom Rheine das Spiel euch abgewann; Drum ist es ihm unkundig," sprach da Gunthers Unterthan, 489 "Nun wohl mir dieser Märe," sprach Siegfried der Held, "Daß hier eure Hochfahrt also ward gefällt, Und Jemand lebt, der euer Meister möge sein. Nun sollt ihr, edle Jungfrau, uns hinnen folgen an den Rhein." 490 Da sprach die Wohlgethane: "Das mag noch nicht geschehn. Erst frag ich meine Vettern und Die in meinem Lehn. Ich darf ja nicht so leichthin räumen dieß mein Land: Meine höchsten Freunde die werden erst noch besandt." 491 Da ließ sie ihre Boten nach allen Seiten gehn: Sie besandte ihre Freunde und Die in ihrem Lehn, Daß sie zum Isensteine kämen unverwandt; Einem jeden ließ sie geben reiches, herrliches Gewand. 492 Da ritten alle Tage Beides, spat und fruh, Der Veste Brunhildens die Recken scharweis zu. "Nun ja doch," sprach da Hagen, "was haben wir gethan! Wir erwarten uns zum Schaden hier Die Brunhild unterthan." 493 "Wenn sie mit ihren Kräften kommen in dieß Land, Der Königin Gedanken die sind uns unbekannt: Wie, wenn sie uns zürnte? so wären wir verloren, Und wär das edle Mägdlein uns zu großen Sorgen geboren!" 494 Da sprach der starke Siegfried: "Dem will ich widerstehn. Was euch da Sorge schaffet, das laß ich nicht geschehn. Ich will euch Hülfe bringen her in dieses Land Durch auserwählte Degen: die sind euch noch unbekannt. 495 "Ihr sollt nach mir nicht fragen, ich will von hinnen fahren; Gott möge eure Ehre derweil wohl bewahren. Ich komme bald zurücke und bring euch tausend Mann Der allerbesten Degen, deren Jemand Kunde gewann." 496 "So bleibt nur nicht zu lange," der König sprach da so, "Wir sind eurer Hülfe nicht unbillig froh." Er sprach: "Ich komme wieder gewiss in wenig Tagen. Ihr hättet mich versendet, sollt ihr der Königin sagen." Kategorie:Nibelungenlied